wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kingemocut/wikia markup and comments.
wikia markup? hello, this blog post will be a little tutorial on wikia markup. now, the tutorial will be fully based for sorce mode editors, so if you don't use sorce mod, congrats, and welcome to a new education of the wiki Markup language. basic tools to use so, i presume at the very least you know how to type. if you're blind/don't know how to type, then how are you, and i feel sorry for you. so, lets go to the basic tools now. headlines have you ever wondered how people make the contents section appear? fun fact, they don't. they just put different level of headers. now, a level 1 header is never used properly by any wikia users, as it is used for the page title, but wikia users do have access to level 2 headers and below. to use a level header, you use the following (level 2 heading title) (level 3 heading title) (level 4 heading title) (level 5 heading title) =(level 6 heading title) these tags all give an order to the page, and are in order. for instance, i used the wikia markup? editing of a level 2 heading to create the first section title with the same name. generally, put the title in between the = punctuation. hyperlinking for non admins now, there's a difference between hyperlinks in mediawiki (which can only be edited by admins) and normal wikia projects, but put basicly, normal wikia projects use wiki markup, whereas the mediawiki uses HTML anchor (hyperlinking) function for hyperlinking. to a page on a wiki put basicly, to hyperlink a page on the same wiki the hyperlink is gonna be put uses the (hyperlink title here) styling, the little pipeline is used to show that the link is ended, and that the user wants the next bit to say what the hyperlink would look like. I presume you could make an image instead of text, but i've yet to try that. :P. to a page outside of wikia so lets say you wanted to link someone to a web page that looked cool, or was your personal homepage. well, because it is not a page on the wiki, it has a different type of markup, but is very similar to the normal hyperlink markup. if, for instence, i wanted you to go to my website, then the markup i would use would be my website note:i copy and pasted that, then just added the tags around it. notice the lack of a pipeline? this is because it uses a different style of hyperlinking, which tells the computer that you only have to look for the url, and not for any spaces, so the computer can just look for the url,and not worry where the end is, because all url's have no spaces. put simply, a basic hyperlink to a website that is not a wiki/wikia is hyper-linked by using page url) (hyperlink title) inter-wikia linking (to come tomorrow, sorry.) section notes now, you may be wondering how i made the markup show. i used the tags. yep, the wiki markup [[Category:Blog posts]